


The Little Things

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Cas realizes what the little things mean.





	The Little Things

* * *

It was the little things that seemed to have the biggest impact. It was the way that his nose crinkled when he yawned. It was the way that the corner of his lips would turn up ever so slightly when he read something amusing. It was the way he would lick his lips when he was flirting, even if he wasn’t aware of it. It was the way that his green-eyes sparkled with amusement when he laughed. It was the way he would get so into shows that he didn’t even care if he was being made fun of.

Cas wasn’t aware of why the little things seemed so important to him. When he was human, it finally hit him. The impact of how much Dean truly meant to him. How his heart would speed up at the sound of his voice- even when upset. He tried to be a hunter, to show Dean he wasn’t just a ‘baby in a trench’ coat. He saw now he wanted to be seen as a viable mate, and that it wasn’t how things were done. Changing for someone never worked.

After the return of his grace, the feelings never faded. He stayed by Dean’s side, caring for him, if only as a friend. Until one day, he felt the effect of jealousy. He watched Dean flirt with someone while on a case. Watched his tongue wet his slender lips, the way the hunter’s green eyes scanned over the woman’s chest, and the way he leaned towards her slightly.

His jaw clenched as his chest burned. It was a feeling he wasn’t accustomed to. Turning, he stormed out. Dean had to do a double take, not sure if Cas had actually just stormed out. After excusing himself from the ‘interview’, he followed Cas outside. He found his angel sitting in the passenger seat of Baby, looking rather upset.

Dean slid into the driver’s seat without a word, and brought them back to the motel. As his suit jacket was removed, Cas watched how the muscles moved under his skin. Dean was taken by surprise when Cas had him pinned between himself and the door. His heart hammering in his chest, the urge to let out a soft moan growing.

Blue eyes met with greens. Both blazing with need. Cas gripped the front of Dean’s shirt, pulling him into a needy kiss. Dean leaned into it, his hands cupping Cas’s jaw. Nothing needed to be said. Everything was poured into that first kiss, the need, the hunger, the love, and the lust.

Their friendship changed in that instant to so much more.

Now, it was the way Dean’s chest felt against his. It was the way he would catch Dean smiling at him. It was the way their fingers would brush together. It was the way that Dean slept soundly against Cas at night as he read. It was the way that Dean’s face lit up when Cas surprised him with something he loved. It was the way that every kiss felt like the first kiss all over.

Cas realized- it was how they said ‘I love you’ without words.


End file.
